


The Year Baby Makes Three

by Cisystematic



Series: Mr. Refreshing and Mr. Independent [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, noya has a big crush on keishin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisystematic/pseuds/Cisystematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you asked Keishin and Saeko if they were ready for kids they would answer by laughing in your face. Unfortunately the joke's on them when they find out they're going to have a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You know I feel like we’re in a good place right now

Chapter 0: You know I feel like we’re in a good place right now

“Wow that’s reflective,” Saeko replies, wiggling her toes. She’s retouching her toe nails with her favorite red polish. She looks up to her boyfriend sitting on the couch from her spot on the floor. “You a gramps now or something?”

“No, I’m just saying.” Keishin changes the channel on the television. “We moved to Tokyo four years ago and we’re settled. The couch is finally perfectly in front of the TV.” He gestures to the television excitedly. “And your brother and his friend are in their own place even though they dropped out.”

Saeko starts polishing her other foot. “…so you are a gramps.” She laughs when he taps her head. “Has it really been four years?”

“Yup.”

“Wow, we’re old.”

“Yup.” He’s thirty and she’s twenty eight.

Saeko lets out a whoop when she finishes polishing her nails. She happily shows her feet to her boyfriend who ruffles her hair. She laughs.

“Wow, four years huh,” Saeko replies after a while. “I can’t believe we got used to the big city. I can’t believe the couch is in the perfect spot. We’re doing alright Keishin!”

“I know.”

She grins. “You’re still pretty cool.”

Keishin laughs. “Still?”

“Yeah you’re like…” she pauses as she tries to think of something. “I dunno...what doesn’t get stale? Water?”

“I think there’s an expiration date on bottled water.”

“REALLY? BUT ITS WATER.”

“I remember seeing a date on it or something,” he replies, turning off the television. He watches his girlfriend eagerly run to the fridge to get a bottled water. “What’s on it?”

Saeko quickly scans the bottle. “What the fuck there’s calories on this thing…”

“Really?”

“Yeah…” She answers. “Whatever. You’re cool is the point.”

“Right.” He grins when she looks at him expectantly. “You’re cool too, Saeko.”

“Yay!” She cheers.

These are the nights Saeko loves the most. She never thought she would be the type to like quiet nights with the clown she decided to date, but here she is giddy over talking about fucking bottled water. As her boyfriend said, things are ‘settled’.

So why did she feel like things were changing when she ran to the bathroom in the middle of the night to vomit in the toilet?


	2. Magic Pee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy tests are a bit magical aren't they?

Chapter 1: Magic Pee

Saeko grumbles as Keishin wraps her in a blanket. “I’m fine Keishin…” she mutters around the thermometer in her mouth.

“Don’t say anything, it’ll screw up the temperature thing,” He says, pressing a compress to her head. Saeko isn’t sure if he wants her to be warm or cold. Keishin takes out the thermometer and reads it. “Okay it’s normal. I’m going to the library. Stay here and rest.”

“But I’m fine!”

“Stay.”

Saeko is about to protest when she sees how shaky Keishin’s hands are. “Fine…” she mumbles.

Keishin lets out a breath. “If anything happens, call me.” He bends down to kiss her cheek before leaving.

Saeko pulls off the compress on her head and takes off the blanket. She searches for her phone and calls her friend Alisa Haiba.

“Hello Hello~”

“Hey Alisa.”

“Oh Saeko-chan! Are you alright? I heard that you got sick last night.” Alisa’s melodic voice fills Saeko’s ears.

“Eh I guess I’m fine. Kinda worried.” Saeko flinches when the doorbell rings. She quickly gets up to answer the door. “Alisa?” She blinks owlishly at her friend.

“You have every right to be worried!” Alisa says, hanging up her phone. “When Akiteru told me you vomited I knew I had to come by!” She walks in Saeko’s apartment. Alisa and Saeko met in college. They became friends through Tsukishima Akiteru, who later became Alisa’s boyfriend, at one of his dorm parties (his roommate organized it, he did _not_ have anything to do with it). Alisa didn’t really care for the party as much as the random plants in Akiteru’s house and started spouting all of her botanist knowledge to an easily impressed Saeko. Neither of them majored in library sciences and now they work in the libraries of the two major colleges in Tokyo. If you ask them how they got their jobs at Tokyo West and East, both of them will shrug. “You missed your period Saeko-chan!”

“I know!” Saeko covers her face.

“And you vomited!”

“I know!”

Alisa crosses her arms. “Did you tell Keishin anything?”

“No…” Saeko mumbles.

Alisa’s eyes widen as she sputters, “BUT THIS IS KINDA IMPORTANT SAEKO-CHAN!”

“I KNOW ALISA.”

“YOU COULD BE—” Alisa almost falls over when Saeko runs over to cover her mouth.

“DON’T SAY IT,” Saeko hisses. “IF YOU SAY IT THEN IT’S TRUE.”

Alisa moves Saeko’s hand. “ _But it could be_.” She digs in her purse and pulls out a drugstore bag. “You have to be sure.”  She pulls out the pregnancy test from the bag and holds it out to her friend. “Take it.”

“No.”

“Take it.”

“NO.”

“VOZ’MI ETO!”

“I DON’T SPEAK RUSSIAN.” Saeko groans when the pregnancy test is forced into her hands.

“ _Take it_ ,” Alisa says. She follows Saeko to the bathroom. “There could be a chance that you’re not—” Saeko glares at her. “…carrying another human,” Alisa says delicately. She leans against the wall when Saeko closes the bathroom door.

“Yeah!” Saeko replies from the bathroom. “It could be a coincidence!”

Alisa sighs. “As big of a coincidence as forgetting to put on a condom…” she mumbles.

“What?”

“Nothing~” Alisa chuckles to herself. “Did you get my ex-student assistant’s application yet?” she asks.

“I did. His handwriting is super neat,” Saeko says.

“Yeah…I’m going to miss Koushi-kun,” Alisa sighs. “I thought we were going to be silver haired buddies forever…” She pouts.

“Tokyo West isn’t far from East you know.”

“I know, but it’ll be different without him there.” Alisa looks at the bathroom door. “How’s it going?”

“I’m waiting on it…” Saeko mumbles.

Alisa claps her hands in excitement. “This is so exciting! It’s like the movies!” She gasps loudly. “We’re in the romcom Saeko-chan!”

Saeko opens the door and steps out. “Which one?”

“I don’t know, we’re just in…” Alisa looks off in the distance, waving her hand in front of them. “… _THE ROMCOM…_ ”

Saeko looks in the same direction as her friend, scrunching her nose. She doesn’t watch many romantic comedies. “I can’t believe this stick knows I’m pregnant ‘cause I peed on it…” She replies, looking at the pregnancy test.

Alisa stares. “Wait are you serious? It’s positive?”

“Yeah, my pee’s magic or something.”

“WAIT IT’S ACTUALLY POSITIVE?”

“YEAH.”

They stare at each other before screaming loudly. Alisa hugs her friend, shaking her from side to side. Saeko yelling is slowly morphing into wailing.

“Saeko-chan!” Alisa lets go of Saeko, patting her shoulders. “You have to tell Keishin this. No more confiding your lady problems to me.”

“But this is still technically a lady problem!” Saeko wails. “And Keishin was talking about how everything was settled and the couch is where he wants it and he’s cool like water or whatever the fuck my metaphor was last night—”

Alisa covers Saeko’s mouth, smiling. “He had a hand in this too you know. You have to tell him.”

Saeko pouts when Alisa lowers her hand. “I know…I don’t know how to tell him though…”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something. Now I need to run back to the library. I left Makoto over there without telling him where I was going so he might…very worried.” Alisa laughs. “Saeko-chan fight!” She cheers as she leaves.

Saeko sighs. The rest of the day she tries to think of a supreme casual way of announcing her pregnancy. God…there’s no casual way of saying that. _They’re going to have a kid_. She spends most of her time worrying over this that she’s caught off guard when Keishin comes by on his lunch break. She’s decides to go with her gut.

And her gut tells her to do stupid things.

“Hey, I brought some food,” He says as he comes in. Saeko stiffens on her spot on the couch. Keishin sets the food on the coffee table. “So how are—”

“KEISHIN!” Saeko screeches. “CATCH!” He easily catches what she tosses him. “I PEED ON IT!”

Keishin immediately drops what’s in his hand. “What the fuck Saeko???” He glances at floor. “ ** _HOLY FUCK. WAIT._** ”

“SO I VOMITED BECAUSE I’M MAKING ROOM FOR A BABY OR WHATEVER.”

Keishin stares at the floor. He glances up at Saeko wide eyed. “…I’m just gonna…” he kneels down to the floor. “…just…gonna be right here…” he curls up to a ball. “Just…yep…”

The room is completely silent. Saeko flinches when her phone rings. It’s Alisa.

“Hi…” Saeko forces out.

“Hey! Did you tell him?”

“Yup…”

“And?”

“He’s…in the fetal position…”

Alisa lets out a sigh of relief. “Oh that’s way better than I thought he would react.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! That's it for this installment! I guess I should explain why I wanted to write about these two. Aside from them being fun, I kinda wanted to see the adults in this world i've created. So we have Akiteru and Alisa and Keishin's friends in this story yay! We'll also see more of Noya and Tanaka yaay!! The story is not going to go the same pace as the others--Next to the KiyoIwa story this one will be one of the shorter ones haha. But yeah! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!!


	3. Minus Minus Plus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keishin asks a tough question, Saeko has an answer.

Chapter 2: Minus Minus Plus

“How’s the floor?” Saeko asks, sitting down next to her boyfriend. She starts eating the takeout Keishin brought.

Keishin has been on the floor for half an hour, staring at the ceiling. “It’s stable…unlike our lives.”

Saeko chooses to keep eating instead of responding.

“Saeko. We’re screw ups,” he says. “We’re not good enough for a kid.”

She looks down at him. “What do you mean?”

Keishin sighs, closing his eyes. “My dad dropped me off at Gramps’s place and left me there and your parents barely took care of you and brother. How can we take care of a kid if our folks didn’t take care of us?”

Saeko forces herself to take another bite of food. Growing up was interesting…it’s an understatement but she doesn’t feel like being too bummed out. Interesting is the only word she’ll use to describe it. She was an accident, and her parents told her on a daily basis. At an early age she learned to fend for herself and when her brother, Ryuunosuke, came along (another accident, her parents said) she learned to take care of him. Saeko doesn’t really remember talking with her parents. She and Ryuu stayed in their bedroom, making up silly stories. Even though he was a bit ignorant to their situation, Saeko made sure her younger brother was happy.

In high school she and Ryuu moved out to a crummy apartment complex. Their next door neighbors were the Nishinoyas. Their son, Yuu, stayed over at their apartment since his parents were always working late. Yuu and Ryuu got along famously. Saeko didn’t mind when Yuu stayed in their apartment for weeks at a time. He’s always wanted siblings and she liked having another younger brother. Of course her grades started slipping since she had to work two different jobs to make rent.  

She met Keishin at the drugstore. They both reached for the same blonde hair dye. They turned to each other, both in school uniforms and their roots showing.

“We’re in the same class,” Saeko said. She sat in front of him she realized.

“Yup,” He said, letting her take the hair dye. He grabbed the second one and headed to the cashier. She followed. “Caster One,” he told the cashier as he fished for cash. Saeko blinked owlishly. Cigarettes? The cashier raised his eyebrow at the school uniform. “Buying it for my gramps.” He paid for his items and walked out the store.

After Saeko paid for her hair dye, she walked out of the drug store to see Keishin walking toward her apartment complex, lighting a cigarette.

“You’re too young,” she told him. He glanced over his shoulder.

He blew out smoke. “I’m 19.”

“You’re still under the age limit—WAIT WHAT?” She screeched. “I’M 17.”

“Neat.”

“WHY ARE YOU STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL?”

“Flunked.” He expertly slid the cigarette out of his mouth and tapped away some ashes. “Why are you still in high school? You sleep all the time.”

Saeko frowned. “I’m taking care of myself…” she muttered. The fact that they live in the same apartment complex made Saeko antsy. She fidgeted when Keishin leaned over her to check which button she pressed on the elevator.

“I live on the same floor…” He mumbled. Saeko was surprised how sweet the cigarette smelled. A small smile crept on her face. He wasn’t as mean as he looked. He liked sweet things apparently. “You and I are neighbors it seems like. Course I lived here for a while,” He said when they reached their respective apartments. He unlocked his door with a small chuckle.

“What’s so funny, Ukai?” She growled.

He grinned. “It’s funny how weird you are when you’re awake,” he said, laughing at her pout. “I thought the voice I heard next door was familiar…you’re a good sister Tanaka.” With that he stepped inside his apartment. That night instead of the usual toothy grin, Ryuu noticed that his sister had a goofy smile on her face.

That was when her fate with Keishin was sealed. Since then, the two of them stayed together. At first Saeko sought him out in between class, but later Keishin opened himself up to her. Telling her about his granddad and even watching Ryuu and Yuu when she stayed out working. He was actually the one that told her to stay in school when she thought about dropping out. 

"Why?" She asked. They were on the rooftop during a class break. Keishin lit his cigarette and stuffed the lighter in his pants pocket. "I could work longer and get more money for rent..." 

"You're still not an adult. Since I'm turning twenty soon it doesn't matter to me, but you have a couple of years till that happens..." He said, blowing out smoke. "If you need another job, your parents have to sign the paper work still. Since your folks don't care about you who's gonna sign?" 

Saeko frowned. She wasn't sure. 

"If you go to college, you can get the court to make you an adult or whatever. Gramps told me all this over beers so I don't remember all of it." He scratched his head. "He likes you a bunch for some reason so he told me to tell you all that..."He muttered, hiding the small blush on his face. 

She nudged his shoulder. "You really care about me, huh?" 

"Shut it..." 

After a couple hours of research in their school library, she learned that Keishin was describing emancipation, or being released from the care of ones parents. Saeko knew technically she was already released from her parents' care since childhood, but as Keishin said if she wanted to get another job she would have to get them to sign it off. It took too long for them to sign off an apartment for her and Ryuu... And so she studied. Her head pounded every day after coming home from school only to go to work and then study through the night, but she made sure to spend a couple minutes with her brother. Watching him and Yuu play volleyball kept her stress levels down as did hanging out with Keishin. It was hectic, but somehow she was able to get through it. The day of her graduation (her parents did not attend) she filed her petition for emancipation. 

Saeko looks at the now empty take out box in her lap. “I think not having parents turned us into good ones…” she says. Keishin is now sitting up, leaning against her. “Like in math a minus and a minus makes a plus.”

Keishin sighs. “But a minus and a minus can still be a minus…”

“You helped me take care of Ryuunosuke and Yuu…you even helped me!” Saeko smiles. “If you didn’t show up I would’ve forgotten what it was like being cared for…”

Keishin is silent. Saeko looks up at him curiously. He brings her in a tight hug. “You really think we can do this?”

She grins. “Of course!” She pats his back. “We did it with my brothers we can do it again! It’ll be more fun this time since we’re growing our own child!”

Keishin laughs. “It’s not a plant Saeko, but I get what you’re saying.” He lets out another sigh. “Gramps is gonna flip when I tell him this.”

“But he likes me!”

“ _I know_.” He rolls his eyes. “He’ll be so happy that you’re the mom.”

“Aw don’t be jealous, Keishin.”

“I’m not.”

“You are~”

“I’m not doing this with you,” He says getting off the floor.

“THE BABY SAYS YOU’RE JEALOUS,” she calls after him.

“SAEKO THE BABY DOESN’T EVEN KNOW IT EXISTS YET.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm back with one chapter today! Kuroo's story update with 3 i think? I think it's three but anywho Kuroo was my priority today and this chapter is a bit long so...yep! I hope you enjoy it! Saeko's and Keishin's upbringings weren't the best, but they were able to make the best out of it. Keishin's backstory is based off my mom. She was dropped off at her aunt's place and her mom just left her there. It happened with two other of her siblings also, but she doesn't have any ill thoughts toward her or anything. Saeko's backstory has a lot of law stuff and boy howdy law stuff is a bit confusing for me and i might've simplified it but i did my best! So yeah! Saeko gets emancipated from her parents, meaning she gets recognized by law as a full adult. in the US the age or majority or "when you're an adult" is 18 (depending one the state) and in Japan the age is 20 (as is the smoking and drinking age but that's barely followed according to some people on some websites apparently). You can get emancipated through legal declaration where the parents has to agree to this or through court order (which is what Saeko did) where you can file a petition against your parents. In some countries there may be a court hearing if the parents disagree, and i want to say Japan is like this i forgot to double check... but yes if no one objects and the judge accepts your petition (which you write how you'll live and what you'll be doing and all that jazz) then you can get your declaration of emancipation papers that you can give to landlords and doctors and etc etc. You can also get emancipated through marriage if you get married as a minor or through university--as in you're getting a degree and you feel as though you can live on your own as adult at that point. 
> 
> ...that's a lot of law things....and i may have butchered it in this chapter... anyway!! this chapter i wanted to talk about the big "should we keep this kid" convo that i'm sure some young couples have. I wanted to keep the chapter...delicate about the subject if that makes sense. Anywho! Next chapter our couple will announce their big news to their pals/family! And then Saeko wonders if they should be like a real family and move into a *house*. Seeeee you all next time!!!


	4. Grampa Ukai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be nice to your elders.

Chapter 3: Grampa Ukai

“What did you fuck up now?” the stern elderly voice says on the phone. Keishin’s eyebrow twitches.

“Calling you,” He mutters.

Saeko hugs Keishin from behind. “HI HI GRAMPA UKAI!” She cheers.

“Oh! Sae-chan. You sound healthy. Keep it up,” Ikkei, Keishin’s grandad, says with a hearty laugh. “You keepin’ my stupid grandson in line?”

“I dunno, he’s still kinda dumb,” she says grinning. Keishin wants this to stop.

“You’re right that can’t be fucking fixed…” Ikkei sighs. Keishin grumbles. “WHAT WAS THAT? I’M OLD I CAN’T HEAR BITCHING.”

“I SWEAR TO GOD OLD MAN WHEN MY KID ASKS ABOUT YOU I’M LITERALLY GOING TO SAY YOU’RE GOOD AT BEING AN ASSHOLE!” Keishin yells. Saeko has yet to stop grinning. She finds Keishin’s relationship with his grandad very adorable. It’s like every insult is another way of saying ‘I love you’. Keishin’s eyes widen when he realizes what he said. The phone is silent.

“…kid? You’re too stupid to have one,” is all Ikkei says.

“You mean we’re stupid enough to have one! We forgot to protect ourselves!” Saeko says.

Keishin sighs. “You’re not supposed to sound happy about that…”  

Saeko lets out a whoop right by Keishin’s ear. He winces. “You’re gonna be a grampa Grampa Ukai!” She says.

“He’s already my grandad, Saeko,” Keishin tells her.

“Well the grampa after grampa then.”

“How did you graduate?”

“How did _you_ graduate Keishin?”

“Both of you stop,” Ikkei interrupts. “This phone call is about you having an actual fucking child?”

“Uh…yeah…” Keishin answers.

They’re surprised when the phone hangs up. The two of them stare at Keishin’s phone, the dial tone beeping loudly.

“…I think he’s excited,” Saeko says after a while. Keishin sighs.

It’s an hour late when Keishin hears his phone ring again. Saeko is asleep in their bedroom and he’s sitting in front of the television watching the sports channel. Huh…when their kid gets old enough he can teach them how to play volleyball. He sees his grandad’s name and answers.

“Hey Gramps.”

“You’re not pulling my leg are you?”

“Nope.”

“Goddammit, I’m actually becoming a grandfather.”

“You’re…” Keishin chuckles. “You’re already one. Great-grandfather is what you mean, Gramps.”

“You’re smart enough to correct me and not smart enough to protect yourself with a rubber…”

Keishin frowns.

Ikkei sighs. “I don’t feel like raising another kid, you know. I’m too old. I was old then but I’m way too old now.”

“I’m not gonna be like Dad, Gramps…” Keishin remembers the day his dad, Ikkei’s son, left him at his grandad’s home. He was oddly nice. Keishin remembers eating ice cream in the car, playing around with his grandad’s dog, and his dad’s thin lie of staying over at his grandad’s place for the night. His dad’s smile was wider than usual and even back then Keishin found it strange. As Keishin watched his dad’s car drive away he heard his grandad tell him—

“You’re a good kid, Keishin. More than your dad will ever be,” Ikkei says. Keishin’s eyes widen. “You’ve got one of those things that makes you feel compassion for others…”

“…do you mean a heart Gramps?”

“Yeah one of those.”

Keishin snickers. “Thanks, I guess.”

Ikkei laughs. “Bout time you had a kid though. I figured I was gonna be dead before that happened.”

“You know we were having a nice moment just then…” Keishin sighs.

“Hey when you’re my age you realize any moment’s a nice moment.” Ikkei laughs again. “Take care of the kid and Saeko. Take care of yourself Keishin.”

Keishin smiles. “I will Gramps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm back with another update! I'm gonna make my author's notes kinda short since my internet is kinda wacky since it's rainy down here in the south. Anywho we got Grampa!! Yaaaay! It's been a while since i wrote as an elderly man. i had to think about my grandma when writing as Ikkei. I'm not sure if i said this last chapter but Keishin's back story with his dad is based of my mom. She was sorta "adopted" we'll say by her aunt when she was dropped off at her house by her mom so my grandma is technically my great aunt. there's no bad feelings though. it was a money issue sorta deal i guess. idk. Anyway! lets go to the next chapter!!


	5. Big Announcements with Saeko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeko tells the big news to her younger brothers

Chapter 4: Big Announcements with Saeko

Saeko happily drinks her tea on the couch, watching Ryuu edit a video for Vine. She’s currently in her brother’s apartment to announce the big news. Once again she’s unsure how to do it. Babies are really hard to fit in conversations she realizes. Well her gut helped her last time so she’ll follow her instinct again.

She takes a long sip of her drink before asking, “You know how babies exist?”

Ryuu doesn’t look up from his computer. He’s sitting on the floor leaning against the couch. “Yeah?”

“You know sometimes women have them after around nine months or whatever?”

“Nee-chan, I know how babies work.”

“Cool.” Saeko takes another sip of tea. “So I’m having a baby—”

Ryuu whips his head toward his sister, completely alert. “WHAT. HOW.”

“YOU LITERALLY SAID YOU KNEW HOW BABIES WORKED.”

“I MEAN I DO, BUT WHY ARE YOU HAVING ONE?”

“Well, they say when a man and a woman really love each other they sometimes forget to buy condoms and realize this when they’re in the middle of going at it and the woman says ‘Hey Keishin it’s cool cause like my period happened or whatever PUT IT IN’ and the man goes with it because he’s horny and then the lady vomits like a week after and you’re going to be an uncle.”

Ryuu stares at his sister completely speechless.  

“…I walked in at the wrong time….” Yuu, Ryuu’s best friend and roommate, replies. Since it’s still morning, his hair isn’t gelled up as usual.

“YUU!” Saeko greets her other ‘younger brother’. “YOU’RE GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!”

“WOAH NO WAY.” Yuu runs over to give her a big hug.

“PUT ME IN A VINE!”

“YEAH LETS DO ONE!” They high five.

Ryuu finally finds his voice. “WAIT NO. NO VINE—NOT YET, MAYBE LATER.” He sighs loudly. “Nee-chan isn’t that irresponsible?? What are you teaching me?”

Saeko crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow. “I dunno. _I have a college degree, Mr. GED,_ ” she replies.

Yuu snickers. “She has you there, dude.”

“BUT YOU TWO AREN’T MARRIED!” Ryuu exclaims.

“Are you married to all the girls you sleep with?” She smiles when Yuu fails to cover his snort.  

Ryuu groans. “Okay I see your point! It’s still so fucking weird though.” He scrunches his nose. “The baby’s gonna look ugly cause Keishin’s the dad…” he grumbles.

Saeko gasps loudly. “HOW DARE YOU KEISHIN’S A BEAUTIFUL BASTARD!”

“YEAH HE TOTALLY IS!” Yuu agrees. He realizes what he said and clears his throat. “But like in a cool…way…I don’t stare at him or whatever…” he chooses this time to go to the kitchenette to grab something to drink. The Tanaka siblings watch him leave with a knowing grin on their faces.  

“Anyway Nee-chan, look at our faces.” Ryuu gestures at the two of them. “We look like those demons in anime. I actually thought Ukai was a distant cousin when he started staying over.” Saeko pouts. They _do_ look like cartoon demons...on top of that Keishin’s eyebrows are kinda thick…

Yuu chugs down his cup of orange juice and slams it on the counter. “RYUU! NEE-SAN!” He starts. “I THINK THE BABY’S GONNA LOOK SUPER COOL THEN. YOU ALL HAVE LIKE THREATENING AURAS. YOU’RE LIKE DRAGONBALL Z CHARACTERS!” He exclaims.

Saeko and Ryuu think about this…Dragonball Z _is_ their favorite show…

“…Name the baby Piccolo,” Ryuu says, turning to his sister.  

“No, I’m naming them Vegeta or Bulma,” Saeko says.  

Yuu laughs. “Didn’t they have Trunks before marriage? Did they ever get married?”

Saeko grins at him. “WE’RE BULMA AND VEGETA! NICE YUU!” She gives him a thumbs up.

“THANKS NEESAN!”

Even though he is excited to become an uncle, Ryuu is unsure if Keishin would be okay with them treating the baby this way…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaugh my internet is cutting off all the time....i'll make this quick!! This scene is actually the first i wrote for this story! I want to say i wrote it out like the day after Saeko and Keishin were introduced in Suga's story. writing as ryuu and yuu is very fun especially yuu's terrible way of covering up his homosexuality. "HE'S SUPER HOT I MEAN I DON'T KNOW I DIDN'T SEE HIM." oh yuu you're too obvious buddy. Alright to the last chapter of this update if my internet can last a couple minutes longer!!!


	6. Big Announcements with Keishin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keishin tells his friends he's gonna be a dad!

Chapter 5: Big Announcements with Keishin

“For some reason I can’t shake the feeling that Saeko is saying something stupid…” Keishin grumbles as he lights his cigarette. He tosses the lighter to his friend Shimada Makoto.

Makoto laughs. “You always have this weird sixth sense with her,” he replies, tossing the lighter to Taakinoue Yuusuke, the last part of their trio, when he’s done with it.

“It’s the blonde, dude,” Yuusuke says, lights his cigarette and tosses it back to Keishin. “Don’t you guys do each other’s hair now?”

Keishin looks away when his face reddens. “It’s easier that way, that’s all…” he mutters. The three of them are sitting at the park across the street from Keishin’s apartment. They’ve known each other since childhood. Yuusuke and Makoto graduated high school before Keishin and moved to Tokyo for a change of scenery. Makoto started working at the library in Tokyo West, and Yuusuke started working at his uncle’s fish market. Now that the three of them are in the same city again, they made a ritual to meet up every weekend to chat and smoke. Saeko likes to say they’re acting like old men.

“Awwww so domestic!” Makoto gushes, reaching over to pinch Keishin’s cheek. He laughs when his hand gets swatted away.

Yuusuke rolls his eyes. “Ugh you and Akiteru both are so lovey-dovey with your girlfriends…” he mutters. “Apparently Alisa has a nickname for him in Russian.”

“Well she is half Yuusuke…” Makoto taps off the ashes on his cigarette. “I always forget when we’re working together until her brother comes by or she accidentally drops something and swears.”

“What is it?” Keishin asks.

“Luna.”

The three of them groan.

“Cause moon’s in his naaaammmeeee…” Yuusuke groans the loudest. “I don’t know why you’re grossed out Keishin. I bet Saeko’s got a name for you.”

Keishin blows out smoke as he thinks about this. Neither of them are fond of pet names…he’s actually kind of happy to have this opening. All day he’s been trying to figure out how to tell his friends about Saeko’s pregnancy. Talking about kids is really weird. “She’s calling me Dad now,” he says, chuckling to himself. God he’s so clever.

Yuusuke snorts. “That’s fucking hilarious.”

“Ew you’re into the whole Dad kink thing? I mean yeah I said ew but whatever’s clever,” Makoto says. “Woah does it not affect you because your dad wasn’t around?” Yuusuke starts cracking up. Keishin’s eyebrow twitches. Not because of Makoto’s joke about his dad, Keishin makes several, but neither of his friends didn’t catch his cleverness. IT WAS SO FUCKING GOOD.

“No this is my smart way of saying that we’re gonna be parents,” He states. “Saeko’s pregnant.”

His friends stare at him.

Makoto recovers first. “You’re joking.”

“Yeah!” Yuusuke takes a long drag out of his cigarette. “Lame ass joke, Keishin.”

“Why would I lie about a human being?” Keishin asks.

Makoto almost drops his cigarette out of his mouth. “OH MY GOD YOU’RE GONNA BE A DAD?”

“GROSS DUDE!” Yuusuke starts pacing in front of them. “THAT MEANS YOU GUYS HAD SEX RECENTLY.”

“I thought we were thirty last time I checked,” Keishin replies.

“YEAH BUT LIKE YOU TWO _DID IT_ AND NOW YOU’RE GONNA HAVE A KID AND THEN THERE’S GONNA BE A TINY YOU GOING AROUND SAYING ‘FUCK YOU’ TO LIKE DOGS OR SOMETHING I DUNNO!” Yuusuke continues pacing.

Makoto grins at Yuusuke. “Do you think it’ll be blonde because they’ve dyed their hair so much? Like the chemicals just naturally change the kid’s hair?” he turns to Keishin. “I’m totally on board with you having a kid to see if it’ll be a new natural phenomenon.”

“Why are we friends?” Keishin asks.

Yuusuke stops his pacing. “Don’t you have to quit smoking?”

“Why?”

“Oh he makes a good point. You can’t smoke around pregnant ladies,” Makoto says. “Well I mean you’re not supposed to smoke in general but we’ve clearly ignored that rule.”

“But I don’t smoke around her anyway so its fine. I mean I guess I can try if she asks about it…” Keishin answers. “Oh but she’ll have to stop drinking…” He wonders if his girlfriend realized that yet. She enjoys beer more than he does.

Yuusuke puts out his cigarette. “Do you have a name for picked out already?”

“Yeah, yeah! I bet you have one in mind,” Makoto grins.

“Charizard.”

Makoto pushes up his glasses as Yuusuke. “…Keishin…not only am I worried about the name, but I am definitely concerned at how quickly you answered that.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this update!! Saeko and Keishin have...interesting choices to name their future child. Luna is Russian for moon by the by and speaking of Luna--next chapter we'll see Akiteru!! And also maybe we meet...a certain sensei?? Annnnd our new parents decide to rent a house. too bad they're surrounded by college kids; god one of the guys next door has this weird owl haircut?? Seeeee you allll next time!


	7. Takeda Ittetsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensei enters the scene.

Chapter 6: Takeda Ittetsu

Saeko sighs as she twirls around in her chair. She and Keishin are sitting at the front desk in the library—he’s watching a trailer for the new pokemon game and she’s now groaning as she spins around. Since it’s Spring Break there’s not that many people on campus aside from some grad students. There’s one girl in particular that she recognizes—she’s super tall and super pretty and always wears black—that’s leaving the library hand in hand with a guy that’s shorter than her with spiky hair. Saeko pauses in her spinning to watch the two of them walk away from the building.

“Huh…” Saeko says, watching them. “She got a boyfriend…” she mumbles.

“What?” Keishin starts playing solitaire.

“Nothing. Being nosy,” she answers, going back to spinning around in her chair. “You know when you get that weird feeling when you’re about to sneeze?”

“Yup.”

“I feel that, but like with a person…” Saeko says. “I think I’m turning into a psychic.”

“Like an Espeon?”

“The hell’s an Espeon…”

“ _Oh my God_.”

Before Keishin can even begin his huge speech on Pokemon and why Espeon is one of the best eeveelutions they’re interrupted by someone running into the non-automatic doors. The blondes look over to see a short man picking up his glasses from the floor and opening the door. He tries to run to the desk, but trips over a stack of papers he drops. Saeko turns to her boyfriend.

“Not gonna help him?” She asks. Keishin grits his teeth as he watches the man pick up his papers. Saeko rubs her stomach. “I can’t do it. I got a kid in my belly. The internet says ‘don’t bend down or gravity will pull your belly into the ground’ and if that’s gonna happen I would like to be reaching for gold or something.”

Keishin forces himself to stare at his solitaire game. “You don’t have that kinda kid-belly, Saeko…” he mumbles. Saeko watches her boyfriend fiddle with his fingers.

“Staying here, huh?” She asks, watching the guy run over to their desk. “Hi Keishin’s ex,” she greets happily.  

“SAEKO!” Keishin screams.

She rolls her eyes. “It’s true! Akiteru’s my ex and we’re still friends. Really we just realized we shouldn’t date each other but either way!” She pauses when she realizes she forgot what she was talking about. “It’s true!” She repeats. “Right Keishin’s ex?”

The ex in question blushes lightly and scratches his cheek. “Ah well we were just a high school fling,” He replies. “And my name is Takeda Ittetsu…”

“Tanaka Saeko, his girlfriend and mother of his child.” She shakes Takeda’s hand happily. Keishin facepalms and groans loudly. This is not what he wants. Not at all.

“So it’s true then?” Takeda asks. “Makoto told me and I ran over here to see if it’s true! Well not literally. I took the train over…” he says quickly. “But anyway…it’s just crazy!”

“I know!” Saeko agrees. “It’s the most exciting accident!” Keishin wonders why she’s so happy calling it that. He would prefer a hopeful mistake. As in hopefully this will turn out well.

Takeda nods. “Uh I hate that we didn’t get to talk before this, but congratulations!” He says.

“Thank you!” Saeko laughs. “You can blame this guy for keeping us apart.” She gestures to an extremely irritated Keishin. Keishin’s eyebrow twitches when Takeda laughs. He’s never felt more uncomfortable in his life. Here he was looking at his past and his present relationships talking. He glances down at Saeko’s stomach. And there is his future relationship witnessing it all…his fingers start twitching.

“I forgot how easily embarrassed you are, Keishin,” Takeda says. Keishin abruptly gets up and leaves the front desk.

“Smoke,” is all that he says before walking out the door.

Saeko pouts. “Dummy…” she mumbles. Takeda sighs.

“It’s been several years since I’ve seen him,” he says. Saeko leans against the counter completely interested. “When Makoto told me he was moving to Tokyo I hoped I would run into him. BUT!” Takeda claps his hands loudly. “THAT’S NOT IMPORTANT!”

Saeko thinks differently, but keeps this to herself. She watches Keishin pace in front of the library with one hand in his pocket, and the other holding on to the cigarette as if its a lifeline. “I hate I can’t drink…” she mutters. Itettsu smiles at this.

“It’s better for the baby, Tanaka-san.”

“Saeko’s fine.” She shrugs. “How come you and Keishin called it off?”

Takeda plays with his thumbs. “Ah well…we were going different ways anyway I guess. When he didn’t pass third year, I told him I would stay behind and wait for him. He forced me to leave for university…you know how he is” He replies. Boy does she.  

“Ohhhhh no wonder he’s so messed up.” Sakeo watches her boyfriend step out the cigarette and quickly lights a new one. She decides that Keishin should also quit his vice since she can’t drink beer anymore. “You guys are still dating!”

“Eh?”

“You guys never broke up. So you’re still dating. OH! I’M A MISTRESS!” She lets out a whoop. Takeda isn’t sure he wants to keep up with this logic. “I can cross that off my ‘things from a soap opera that I want to happen in real life list’,” she snaps her fingers.

Takeda chuckles. “I can see why Keishin gravitated toward you, Saeko…” he says. “You really know how to find those silver linings.”

She shrugs. “My life has been terrible until I met Keishin, so everything is a silver lining.”

Takeda stares at her in shock before giving her a warm smile. “I’m glad you’re with Keishin, Saeko…when I moved to Tokyo I worried if he would be okay…but now I see he’s in the right hands.”

“Haha, I try Take-chan,” she says. “But you know what this means! We have to break you and Keishin up!”

“Uh no that’s fine! I’ve already moved on!”

“No! That’s the only way Keishin will move on! It’ll help you both out, I promise!” She grabs his hands and holds them tightly.

“Things might still be a bit…weird…” He looks down at the ground.

“Why? We’re all pals now.”

“I’m dating Makoto!” he mumbles.

Saeko stares at him. “Eh?”

“…and Keishin doesn’t know because we didn’t want to make things weird…”

“Eh…” she cocks her head.

“…and now I feel really embarrassed because we’re in public…”  He shuts his eyes.

Saeko lets out a breath. “I see…” She grins. “Breaking up is the only option then!”

Takeda looks up in surprise. “What? But…”

“Keishin doesn’t like facing problems until they’re thrown at them. I literally did that with my pregnancy and we’re gonna do it metaphorically with you! This weekend I’m throwing a little thing to celebrate our kid’s conception and I want you and Makoto there as a couple! If you’re okay with that.”

Takeda bites his lip as he glances at his hand Saeko’s hands. He lets out a sigh. “Somehow, I feel like you’ll make sure things go right, Saeko. I’ll have faith that things will go well…”

Saeko grins. “Of course! It’ll be a piece of cake!”

At least she hopes it’ll be. Hm…their small apartment isn’t the best place to hold a bunch of people…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEELLOOOOOOOOO!!! A BIG UPDATE IS IN STORE FOR EVERYONE! THERE'S BIG UPDATES ACROSS ALL OF THE STORIES IN THIS SERIES TO CELEBRATE CHAPTER 1OO FOR THE YEAR OIKAWA LEARNS A LOT! I JUST WANT TO GIVE A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE!!
> 
> **I'm here to add some notes to the chapter now that it's not 2 in the morning! whoo! Wow so a lot of bombs were dropped here. Keishin and Takeda dated, Keishin is very uncomfortable with his ex and current girlfriend/mother of his child talking, and Takeda and Makoto are together but they're hiding their relationship. Hmmmmm does that sound familiar? Haha let's go to the next chapter! 
> 
> Haha it's rather late so I won't be saying too much at the end of the other chapters. I might come back later today to add some notes. But other than that please enjoy the updates!!!


	8. Keishin is a bipedal bisexual who likes bicycles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeko said it when she was drunk and she still thinks it's one of the funniest jokes she's ever said.

Chapter 7: Keishin is a bipedal bisexual who likes bicycles.  

_“Since you’re going out, give this back to Ryuu and tell him the movie has made me love Frieza even more.”_

…is what Saeko told him before left to meet up with Makoto and Yuusuke.

He’s fine with this since Alisa came by to chat about baby clothes she found online and because his head is still reeling from seeing his ex-boyfriend  earlier he doesn’t feel like hearing about the other monkey wrench in his life. He loves both Takeda and his baby, but he wishes they didn’t cause him so much emotional...emotions. He’s not good with handling them.

Luckily for him the walk to Starbucks isn’t too bad. Plus he needs as much fresh air as he can get.

_“If I can’t drink, you can’t smoke as much. No more 2 and half packs a week for you mister.”_

…is what Saeko told him after his ex-boyfriend left the library. He watched in horror as she tossed several of his smokes in the trash can before handing the box back to him.

“This is the worst day of my life…” he mutters, taking out the half empty cigarette box and pulling out a cigarette. He lights and savors it as if it’s his last meal on earth.

“Oh hello Keishin-san!” A bubbly voice says before him.

Keishin waves to the girl jogging over to him. “Hey Kanoka,” He greets. Amanai Kanoka is Ryuu’s girlfriend of several years. She looks up to Saeko and hopes to be as hardcore as her. Despite the leather jackets and ripped jeans she wears, her bubbly personality shines through.

“On your way to Starbucks? Ryuu and Yuu are still working their shifts,” she says. “I brought them lunch today.” She holds up the set of bento boxes in her bag. “Oh! I heard the good news! Congrats on becoming a dad!”

Keishin lowers his cigarette. “Thanks…it’s giving me more headaches than I thought…” he mumbles.

Kanoka laughs. “I’m sure you and Saeko-san will work things out. You always do.” She smiles.

“You are…” he pats her shoulder. “…so optimistic.” He wishes he could be the same way. He waves goodbye to Kanoka before continuing his walk to Starbucks.

As he passes the window, he see the familiar hairstyle of Noya at the register. He finishes his cigarette before walking in. Noya almost drops a customer’s drink when he sees Keishin. “OH!” After the customer is cared for, he turns around to fix his hair. “H..HEY KEISHIN…” He almost misses the counter when he props his elbow on it. “HOW…HOW ARE YOU? NICE HAIR…UH…BRO.”

There are four things that Keishin knows for sure.

  1. He is bi and is Noya is also on the not straight side of things.
  2. He knows Noya has crushed on him for a very long time.
  3. He is unsure if _Noya_ knows either of these things.
  4. He really hates Starbucks.



“Hey,” is all Keishin says. “Saeko wanted me to bring this back to Ryuu,” he replies, handing him the latest Dragonball Z movie.

Noya takes it with a small pout on his face.

“And I’m doing fine. Thanks for complimenting my hair too. I was thinking my roots were showing or something,” Keishin says. A part of him feels better when Noya laughs.

“Nah, you’re still blonde as usual,” He says, blushing some. “Buying anything today?”

Keishin shakes his head. “Too mainstream.”

Noya snickers. “You sound like an old man.”

“Eh, I’m a dad now so I guess it fits.” Keishin shrugs. “Tell Ryuu I dropped by and thanks to him his niece might be named Frieza.”

Noya grins. “Will do.”

Keishin walks out of the coffee shop and starts walking toward the family restaurant where he and his friends meet up every so often. He can’t help but see a younger version of himself in Noya. A kid who doesn’t know what to do with his emotions. Keishin knows that feeling all too well.

When Keishin started high school he knew he felt different about people. He hated pop music and he loved smoking sweeter cigarettes. He felt like he couldn’t hang out with most people, aside from Makoto and Yuusuke, for these reasons. Another reason was that he felt the same way about a man that he did with a woman. He never believed in hiding secrets so when he had the sudden epiphany he immiedately told his gramps at three in the morning. Keishin will never forget what his Gramps said.

_“I could give a rat’s ass over who you fuck but unless your dick is fucking broken in your hand don’t wake me up for this shit.”_

Keishin has wondered if his grandpa actually experienced that to reference it. He has been too scared to ask.

With his Gramps’s blessing, he felt a bit more relieved to be around other men. Luckily he looked older than his age thanks to dying his hair and smoking so he was able to sneak out to clubs and _experiment_. It was during one of those nights that he ran into someone that scared the living shit out of him.

Takeda Ittetsu, the honor’s student and class president in his class, politely sipping a beer with a young man whispering something in his ear. His cheeks were flushed and his smile was loose and showed his teeth. He was comfortable here. When Takeda turned away from the man toward Keishin, it felt like time stopped between them.

Keishin did the impossible. He started talking to one of his classmates.

“People think you’re of age?” He asked Takeda. They found a small table in the corner. He took out a cigarette and slowly slid it in his mouth. Takeda watched him intently.

He smiled. “Surprisingly, yes…” He chuckled. “I think it’s because I know more doctor terms than ones currently practicing.”

Keishin hums in response as he pursed his lips around the cigarette and angled his face toward his lighter. Takeda continued watching, his finger rubbing against his bottom lip.

“Do you come here often?” Takeda asked. Keishin smiled.

“Do you?”

Takeda rolled his eyes, but a smile is still on his face. “Silly…” he said before drinking out of his beer, his pinky finger pointed up. “That’s bad for you.” He points at the cigarette.

Keishin grinned, blowing out smoke through his nose. “So is that.” He pointed at the beer in Takeda’s hand. Takeda slowly pulled out the cigarette out of Keishin’s mouth, and passed him the beer. Takeda put the cigarette in his mouth and took a slow drag out of it before blowing out smoke.

Keishin felt something boil in his stomach. Here he was with what he thought was a complete prude, in the middle of a gay bar smoking and drinking. Keishin downs the rest of the beer. There was only one way to finish the night.

Takeda lived alone. It didn’t matter to Keishin. All he wanted to do was feel something only he can Takeda were capable of feeling. The taste of beer was strong in their kisses, and Keishin felt slightly light headed from smoking and drinking. Hearing Takeda soft sighs and whispers of his name made Keishin light headed. He never wanted to stop feeling that way.

“Woah, look at you Mr. Randomly Friends with the Smart Kid,” Yuusuke laughed.

“Yeah, when did that happen? Last time I checked you were failing,” Makoto replied.

The three of them were lazing about on the roof during their free period sharing a pack of cigarettes as usual. Keishin and Yuusuke were laying on their backs while Makoto stood in front of them, lighting his smoke.

“I’m still failing and we had sex,” Keishin answered.

Yuusuke sat up. “WOAH!” He exclaims. “HE CAN DO THAT?”

Makoto raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Keishin continued looking up at the sky. “Everyone can have sex…” he said.

“I KNOW, BUT LIKE…HE’S LIKE…NOT SEXY? I DUNNO DUDE. LIKE I CAN’T SEE HIM THAT WAY,” Yuusuke turned to Makoto. “What do you think Makoto?”

Keishin sat up to see Makoto turning away. “I think he’s a lot of things,” is all Makoto says before looking over his shoulder. “What do you think Keishin?”

For some reason he wasn’t sure how to answer that. He knew he liked sex and Takeda was much better than he thought…but he wasn’t sure what to think about Takeda outside of that. At school they were still an honor student and a punk.

“…he’s a lot of things…” Keishin repeated.

Keishin sighs when he walks in the family restaurant. He tells the hostess he’s meeting some friends before walking over to the table where Makoto, Yuusuke, and Akiteru are sitting. He met Akiteru through Saeko. Keishin doesn’t know how the two of them dated. They seem too different. Then again he and Takeda were some sort of couple before.

“There he is, Mr. Daddy!” Yuusuke grins.

Makoto laughs. “We can’t smoke since Akiteru’s here. As punishment, we’re forcing him to pay for dinner.”

“Why do I have to pay because you guys are killing yourselves over death sticks?” Akiteru asks, crossing his arms.

“Good work, putting that Star Wars reference in there…” Keishin replies as he sits down. “I hope you work in jizz in some way.” One thing that he and Saeko have in common is their love for making fun of Akiteru.

Yuusuke snorts. “I totally forgot that’s a Star Wars thing. Space jazz is jizz. I love Star Wars.”

“You’ve collectively watched like one movie,” Makoto replies.

“And I love the pieces that I’ve seen,” Yuusuke says.

Akiteru looks extremely offended. “You need to see all of the movies! They’re making a new trilogy now!”

“Finally, three more jizz movies,” Keishin replies as he looks through the beer selection on the menu. He figures since he remembered the nightclub from his teen years, drinking is on his mind.

“YEAH!” Makoto claps his hands. “As a gay man, I can’t say no to jizz movies.”

Akiteru’s face is completely red. “SHUT UP THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!”

“Aw Luna you don’t have to be so polite around us!” Yuusuke puts his arm around his shoulders. “You’re gonna pay for us anyway so it’s all good.”

“I NEVER SAID I WAS PAYING.”

“Which waiter do you think we’ll get? Cat guy or Owl guy?” Makoto asks. “We always come here at the same time and we always get those two as our waiter. I think the red string of fate is super strong here.”

Keishin snickers. “Didn’t know you were into dating college kids, Makoto.”

“Please, I’m not messing up what I have over them,” he says.

“Hey adults,” the group looks up to see the waiter they’ve dubbed Cat Guy. His hair covers one his eyes and his grin is wide. His clothes look hastily put on it and there’s weird marks on his neck. “What are we getting this time?”

“Dude what’s with your clothes?” Yuusuke snickers. “Your manager is gonna kick your ass.”

Owl Guy walks by their table with a huge grin. “He fucked the manager—OW TETSU!” He rubs his head after Cat Guy hits him. “Good thing Daichi doesn’t work here—YOU’RE WORKING DON’T YOU DARE!” Owl Guy quickly jogs out of Cat Guy’s reach.

Keishin stares at the waiter in disbelief. “Kuroo,” he reads off the name tag. “Why?” is all he asks.

Kuroo immediately looks away from him. Keishin yet again sees another version of himself in Kuroo.

Makoto snickers. “Don’t be a douche Keishin. Your girlfriend is pregnant because you were too lazy to buy condoms.”

Kuroo covers his mouth when a small laugh comes out of him. He flinches when he notices Keishin glare at him. “Uh…what are you guys drinking today?” He forces out.

They all order their respective drinks—Yuusuke and Makoto ask for Asahi Dry beer, Akiteru asks for water, and Keishin orders Ginga Kogen Komogi beer.”

“Huh, sweet beer?” Makoto asks when Kuroo leaves. “Someone’s feeling different, huh?”

Keishin only shrugs. He’s feeling different, but he’s not sure if he likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! This might be the longest chapter in the series so far and it's my favorite!! Takeda and Keishin had quite the fling, huh? We'll get more flashbacks to their relationship, but i wanted to show how they got together. Keishin is between a rock and a hard place. But he'll make it through. Also we have Kanoka! I'm so glad they showed her in the manga again because I was worried I had to give her a name and all that. Now that she's added to the mix, Keishin and Saeko have a small family they've created unknowingly! There will be future chapters with keishin, saeko, ryuu, yuu, and kanoka doing stuff together. It's gonna be great! Also woah akiteru is with us!!! He's finally here! And apparently he's Saeko's ex?? Lots of exes here!   
> And finally we have the king of bad decisions Kuroo in the fray. You guys...the keishin and kuroo moments will be amazing. just you wait. 
> 
> That's it for this update!! Please look at the other stories in the series to see more updates!! Whoo!!! Thanks for your support! See you alllll later!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I am Cis! And welcome to the fifth installment of the Mr. Refreshing and Mr. Independent series!! Whooo!! This story has been in the works ever since Keishin and Saeko were introduced in Suga's side of the story and the first two chapters are finally here. When this story will update? I honestly have no idea, but I hope you enjoy the story!!! Thanks for stopping by and reading!


End file.
